Erilea Boarding School
by ladylysandra
Summary: The Throne of Glass Characters in a prestigious boarding school. Please review if you can, constructive criticism welcome.


Erilea Boarding School.

I never thought I would be sent to boarding school but I wasn't necessarily upset about it. As an only child, life with my parents in Madrid was a bit boring and since my parents were in the middle of a divorce they thought it would be better if I was sent out of the house for a while. A while turned into the rest of high school and I was booked on a flight to Pittsburgh rather quickly.

I looked out the window as my flight descended into Atlanta, I had five hours to make it through customs and eat before I and to board a flight to Pittsburgh. The customs line took two hours and I found donuts in my now terminal but I would probably tell my mother it was something more substantial than a cheap American breakfast food.

My parents booked me first class as some sort of apology for sending me away so I waiting in the lounge and looked up who my roommate is on the school website. Erilea Academy was very prestigious and many of the students went to top colleges around the world. On my page it said my roommate was Aelin Galathynius and it had her picture and a bio was all had to put up.

My own picture and bio weren't as bad as some of the others so I hope I'm not too much of a disappointment to her. She is from California and has a cousin going to the school too, Aedion. After stalking her for I while I walked to my gate and boarding the short flight to the rest of high school.

It was late when the plane landed in Pittsburgh and I had to wait a half hour for my bags, I had quite a few of them. I loaded them all onto a trolley and went to get a taxi to the Middle of Nowhere, Pennsylvania. I fell asleep in the taxi which probably wasn't the smartest idea but I had been traveling for two days and the jet-lag was setting in. At three in the morning the cab dropped me off at the gates of the school where a woman was waiting for me with a cart.

" Hello, are you Lysandra Alvarez?" She smiled and helped me get my bags out of the trunk.

" Yeah, hi sorry the time is so strange. Can you tell me where my room is?" I said, trying to make polite conversation.

" Of course, your roommate will be here tomorrow and you have to check in and get your schedule by the end of the week." I nodded and pushed the luggage cart in front of me while she talked about the school and the classes I would most likely have.

"You'll be in the Terrasen dorms dear you can unpack tomorrow let me know if you need anything, goodnight." And with that she walked away and I jumped onto the bare bed and fell asleep.

I woke up late the next afternoon, my roommate Aelin was hauling her luggage cart into the room and yelling at someone.

" Aedion if you tell my mother about what happened at the airport, I'll tell yours about you sleeping with have the junior class and we will see how she reacts."

"Well that's an interesting family." I thought to myself while getting off the bed and making a poor attempt at appearing decent.

" Hey sorry to interrupt, I'm Lysandra, you must me Aelin." I said, trying to make a good impression.

" Aelin Galathynius, nice to meet you, this is my shit head cousin, Aedion, but only I'm allowed to call him a shit head." She declared matter-of-factly.

"Ok well nice to meet you too Aedion, I'm just going to unpack now. I'm taking this bed." I took the bed near the window and began unpacking, starting with putting my passport in lock drawer alone with the five thousand dollars with of cash. I thought I was doing this discreetly but when I turned around Aelin looked at me in disbelief as she hung up her clothes.

Unpacking took a few hours but eventually Aelin and I both finished and sent our suitcases into storage.

" Do you want to go check in now?" Aelin asked me. I didn't know anyone else here so I said yes and we walked to the main building.

The main building was beautiful. Our dorms were pretty but this looked like Versailles and smelled faintly of coffee and flowers. There was no one at the registration desk for the Terrasen dorm so the process wasn't very long. I had to show my passport since I'm not American and the guy at the desk made Aelin sign some paper, I'm fairly certain I saw the word murder but chose to ignore it.

" What does your schedule have?" I asked when we were walking back to the dorm.

" Let's exchange them to see if we have any together." Aelin said, not really switched and we actually had a few classes together.

Lysandra Alvarez

1\. AP World History 213

2\. Pre- Calculus 745

3\. Physical Education 487

4\. English 2 305

5\. AP Spanish 610

6\. Advanced Biology 934

Aelin Ashryver Galathynius

1\. AP World History 213

2\. Pre- Calculus 745

3\. Physical Education 487

4\. AP English 376

5\. German 2 672

6\. Advanced Chemistry 935

" We have our first three classes together."

" Yeah those are all pretty generic classes for sophomores here." Aelin went on to explain the classes we would take next year and how this year we were expected to study for the SAT and the she wasn't going to because she already knew everything on it. When we were almost back to the dorm Aelin stopped in front of a building with a field next to it.

An obstacle course was spread out over the grass. Only boys were on the course although there weren't many. Aedion was there hanging from a pole in the air.

" What the hell is that?" I asked I'd never even heard of a school with a military grade obstacle course.

" That, dear Lysandra is the Wendlyn dorm and club. They are the boys here who have been training since the seventh grade to join the military and black ops teams. And it's boys only. Of course I ignored that and Aedion last me in whenever I ask. "

"Why don't they let girls in?" I asked, I mean it's the twenty firth century.

" The school is a bit traditional in that way but there's been some push to change it. But most people are doubtful it will work."

" And you? Are you doubtful?" Aelin was looking at it like she had discovered the fountain of youth but couldn't drink from it.

" If I'm not let in before it's too late, the school board will see what type of soldier I really am and gods save them all when that happens." And with that we walked back to the dorm.


End file.
